


My Pet Demon Boy

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fisting, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Enemas, Gags, Humiliation, Interrogation, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Scenting, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Nyo really needed to feed. He was so painfully drained and aroused by the pheromones given off by the leather-clad man he’d caught sight of that he just couldn’t help himself… but when his target proves to be smarter than he thought, the half-demon Miqo’te finds himself in a more enviable situation than he thought.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Pet Demon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a roleplay partner on Twitter! Enjoy!

The sound of rope was loud and deafening throughout the dungeon, being stretched to its limit thanks to Nyo’s body weight. He could see everything, but his other senses had failed him. His mouth was full and heavy, a large, circular rubber object forced into his which he could only lick and suck on while staring at the wall. Behind him came a satisfying  _ plop _ as he felt something slip out of his rear end, groaning against his gag. He couldn’t help but marvel a bit at how interesting this set-up was—left to dangle from some type of ceiling chain, rope tied to a rather heavy, intimidating leather armbinder which kept his arms tightly restrained. It had happened so quickly that Nyo’s head spun, but now his stomach was full and once again he’d been spun around to face his captor, who grabbed him by the chin and spat on his face, slapping him across the cheek.

“That’ll do, slut,” the captor said, with a confident grin as he’d place a heavy plastic syringe against the table. Nyo felt his stomach expand and tighten, eyes closing tightly as he sucked on that rubber gag for comfort. His hole twitched painfully—his  _ dominant _ had placed some kind of basin underneath him which was poised to capture all of the mess he knew would be coming shortly.

It had only been a short couple of minutes since he was captured and already he could tell this man was different. When he caught sight of him earlier that day, Nyo just saw a hot piece of ass crammed tightly into leather pants, thinking maybe it might be a fun fuck but little else. Little did he know, his quarry was more clever than he thought, and in an instant after waking up he had managed to overwhelm him. First a gut punch, then a kick to the crotch and Nyo was on the floor with the other’s hard boot against his face, hard enough that he felt like he was being crushed. Dominic, his captor, had asked him a couple of questions but when Nyo refused to respond, he strung him up for what he called an “interrogation”... and then, the basin and syringe made their appearance. Dominic had tried asking Nyo a couple of questions at first, only to be greeted with unhelpful, almost smarmy replies before the Seeker settled on gagging the man, and slowly injecting syringes of water into his rectum.

Each time Nyo rebelled, Dominic would fill the syringe slightly and insert it into Nyo’s hole. The Seeker had laughed while doing it, commenting on how pretty Nyo looked but how dirty his hole seemed, how desperate it felt, how a simple finger pad was enough to drive the demon male crazy. And then came the injection—cruel, cold, demonizing. This man was evil. There was something extremely sadistic about the smile he had as he watched Nyo’s stomach expand, the laugh he’d give as he watched Nyo struggle and whine. He was cruel, and he enjoyed this. Just like he’d surely enjoy what Nyo was trying so hard to hold back…

It was hot. Nyo was sweating. Had Dominic made it to where the air stopped flowing? Or was it the embarrassment? His cheeks were so red. Dominic’s hands were all over him, teasing and squeezing his nipples, clenching down on them with his nails. His hand would run down the other’s exposed underarms, raking his nails across them. He’d grope his ass, stimulate his hole… Nyo didn’t know what he was after, but this  _ wasn’t helping. _ As much as he was shamed from being captured, he  _ didn’t _ want this to happen. Voiding himself before this man? He was so hot, he couldn’t—

His body, however, refused to cooperate and Nyo felt his intestines tighten, his hole twitching with desire as Dominic did nothing but use two fingers to torment his head. 

_ M-more, dammit! I can’t get any pleasure from that! _

“You’re blushing. It’s about time, huh? Go on. Show me. I want to see your shame.”

Dominic stepped back, crossing his arms with a grin as he watched Nyo spin around, attempting to clench his legs before seconds later his tail would thwap against the wall and a truly sickening squish would give way to a torrent of water from his rectum, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the intoxicating wave of release wash over him. Dominic would only whistle, watching the humiliating display as Nyo’s bowels emptied into that wooden basin, his head falling gently forward as his stomach slowly contracted and returned to normal.

_ I… I actually… h-he really made me shit in front of him… _

Mortifying. Embarrassing.  _ Shameful. _

All he’d wanted was to feed and now Dominic had seen something he truly wished he didn’t. He couldn’t even open his eyes. His hole twitched and ached. That syringe did something to him and now he wanted more…

Dominic caught sight of that. He flashed a grin, stepping forward before grabbing onto the demon boy’s cock.

“You dripped from that. So you enjoy this kind of play? Okay. I think I know a better way to get answers out of you…”

The Seeker reached forward. He was naked from the waist up. Nyo had watched him take off his top when he captured him, which boasted an extravagant cape and a complicated, painful-looking device on both nipples. It almost looked like interlocking rings. Dominic didn’t seem like he was much taller than him, but that authority was more than enough. Nyo could hear Dominic working at something behind him, but his eyes immediately drew to the tuft of hair under one arm. Purple and neat, much like the Seeker’s hair… and slightly damp with sweat. There was a heat radiating from that area, and Nyo’s nose couldn’t help but catch something better.

_ S-sweet…? But… ripe… and dirty… but it’s sweet…? _

He blushed. That whiff was enough to get his dick twitching again, and he shamefully jerked himself around until his face was close enough to take in his captor’s essence, inhaling harshly with his nose before shuddering and rolling his eyes back. It was such a complicated scent. So rough, wild, untamed, but that sweetness was there, there was a trace of leather, arousal, he wanted so desperately to drag his tongue across but he’d been caught again, meeting his captor’s eyes with a humiliated, wide-eyes stare as he nudged his nose against that tuft of wild hair, taking another sniff.

Dominic bursted out laughing.

“Are you really sniffing my armpit?” he asked, teasingly raising the right as he kept the left where it was.

Nyo just looked away, that scent so fresh on his nose. Burned into him, more than likely. It was so… interesting. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever smelled before…

_ He’s so hot… _

Nyo shamefully nodded, before feeling his face pulled forward and shoved under Dominic’s powerful arm, practically rubbing his armpit’s sweat all over the other’s face until he was covered in it, that scent the only thing he could focus on.

_ Void take me he’s ripe. _

“That enough for you, slut? Gods, how fucking pathetic,” Dominic chastised, kicking the putrid basin away for the moment as the rope would slip through the ring, causing Nyo to fall into his captors arms only to be dropped a few short inches away from his revolting mess. 

“I hope you got a good sniff because that’s all you’re getting. And I hope not being able to get more drives you fucking wild. You ready to answer my questions now? Let’s see.”

Dominic knelt down, and Nyo’s eyes instantly drew to his boots. In his slug-like pose, he could see everything. They were black but intimidating. They shined in the light. There was a red sole on both, and a zipper too… some straps… tracing the shaft up to the man’s knee, his eyes widened. They looked so tight on his feet, but that’s all he could get set into before Dominic withdrew the gag, completely filthy with Nyo’s spit and drool.

“Disgusting…” 

Nyo let out a harsh pant.

“P-please… touch me…”

“No.”

“But I—“

“What’s your name?” Dominic asked, before shoving his boot into Nyo’s face. “Tell me your name, you worm.”

“...Nyo…”

“Nyo?”

The other nodded, his tongue dragging long and reverently across the dominant’s boot, tasting mud, dirt and the distinct tone of piss.

“Please…”

“What?”

“I’m so hungry…”

Dominic clicked his tongue. “Hungry? How can you even think about eating when you just shit into a bowl in front of me? Are you even human? Nah, you’re just a fucking animal. Sure, I’ll feed you. Open your fucking mouth.”

Nyo did so happily, looking up as his captor grinned fiercely and unzipped himself. That sound was so loud, but it wasn’t his focus. His focus was the layer of sweat surrounding Dominic’s waist and crotch as he pulled down his leather pants, causing a tan, hard shaft to spring out with life. There it was, that dick he still tasted on his mouth. He’d sucked it so reverently earlier—it was impressive and he wanted to pay it the proper tribute.

“Thank y—“

Nyo closed his eyes. A moment later, a trickle hit his face, followed by a glob of spit as he lowered his head and heard that trickle become a stream. An acrid, putrid scent followed—his hair had become wet and sticky and Dominic aimed even at his mouth, filling that numb, sore space with the earthy taste of the Miqo’te’s salty, unfiltered piss. It was almost golden, as he looked up and watched the stream hit him, causing him to close his eyes. His dick was so hard between his legs, even as the smell of his captor’s acrid stream hit his nose. So full, so revolting, so depraved. Dominic’s piss was overwhelming as it hit the floor and stained his face, and it only became worse as the Seeker stepped on his head and pissed on his back, his ass… he had quite a lot of reach for someone so angry. Impressive.

_ W-why is his piss making me so hard?! Why do I want to swallow this?! _

Nyo kept it in his mouth. He wanted to swallow it. He wanted this man to make him swallow it. The stream would come to an end just then, trickling into a brilliant yellow puddle Dominic forced his face into before yanking him up again.

His eyes met Nyo’s mismatched blue and red ones, a look of pure shame and humiliation on his face.

Dominic drew his face close, gripping Nyo’s piss-stained hair with his hand.

“Open your mouth.”

Nyo did as instructed. He practically gargled the Seeker’s piss now, as Dominic added his spit to the mixture.

“Swallow.”

His eyes widened. Could Dominic see his dick twitch and sling pre-cum against his boot as that order came? It didn’t matter, Nyo did so immediately, another blush rising to his cheek as his nose was stuck on that terribly harsh scent, eyes focused on that dripping, hard cock.

“Y-you’re so hot… you have such a beautiful dick.”

“I know.”

“Please… can I…”

“No.”

“B-but…”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dominic retorted, slamming his boot into Nyo’s face. “We cleaned you out and you’re still not telling me why you’re here, so I’m going to make you tell me.”

Nyo relented. How could he tell him why he was there? At this rate, Dominic might kill him. It’s not like he could pretend his horns were fake or anything.

“If you tell me, I’ll let you release.”

His eyes widened.

“I can see you’re hard. Your dick was throbbing from the enema, but a whiff of my armpit sweat was enough to make you twitch with need. So I’ll make you cum. Tell me why you’re here. Why did you break in, and start sucking my cock?”

Nyo sighed.

“Your scent was so powerful. I happened to see you walk by earlier while you were in town… I was in the bar. My nose is sensitive. But I could smell your sweat from a yalm away, and it excited me. As soon as I caught sight of you in your leather, I felt a different urge. I wanted to meet you, but my need to feed overpowered that need and I… noticed you were asleep… so I snuck in… sniffed your crotch… your balls… and just did what felt right. I couldn’t help it, you just. Everything about you is just  _ bad _ . Your pits are so, so ripe, and even your piss smells disgusting but it’s so  _ good _ , I can’t… describe why. I just… when I smelled your balls, I just wanted to worship you. I wanted to treat you as a god.”

Dominic’s eyes widened.

“W-what the hells does… feed mean? Are you a demon? Are you from the void?”

Nyo closed his eyes and nodded.

“...I have to feed to stay well, otherwise my urges go out of control. Someone like you, whose entire existence is just pure, unrestrained lust… by Zodiark, you could probably keep me fed my entire life.”

“Wh…”

Nyo looked back at Dominic.

“So that’s why… I broke in. I wanted so badly to suck your beautiful, sweaty dick. I spent so much time sniffing you…  _ gods _ your smell. It’s still stuck on my nose.”

There was a blush on the other’s face now, quite uncharacteristic of the attitude he’d had before, but he finally crossed his arms and smirked.

“Well thank you for finally cooperating, Nyo. As I promised, I’ll let you cum now…”

~

Nyo’s body was hot. He was so, so hot. This table was hot. His sweat made an imprint in it, and he felt shame because of it. Every inch of him was now exposed to this man. He reeked of his piss. He’d made him shit. And now…

Nyo could only watch, ring gag in his mouth with his arms restrained like before, except now he could smell himself. Dominic made sure of that. He could also see the agonizingly painful motions made by the Seeker as he continued shoving his fist into his asshole. Dominic had spent so much time roping up his legs so they’d stay spread, a rope wrapped tightly around the base of his balls and tied to both thighs as the Seeker stroked his cock. Each time Nyo successfully took Dominic’s fist, Dominic would stroke him. It was a maddening, cruel game. 

“You’re so clean now,” Dominic smirked, admiring the white mess of slimy goop connecting the pair as he inserted himself up to the elbow with ease, his black latex opera glove completely  _ covered _ with Nyo’s dried filth.

“Thank you… sir…”

“You take my fist so easily. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you want me to do this.”

Nyo whimpered harshly, thrashing in his binds before catching the scent of his own humiliation, recoiling immediately. His wasn’t as good as Dominic’s. He couldn’t help but feel some amount of hatred for this deviousness, this way Dominic made it so that he had no choice but to smell himself if he moved. He cupped his feet before letting out another moan, feeling Dominic punch his asshole again. Over and over, stroke after stroke… 

“Are you usually tight?”

“Painfully.”

“Why are you so open then? I can see inside of you,” Dominic panted, taking a brief break as he’d work Nyo’s head with his fingers, causing the demon to thrash again.

“N-nnn… I want you to fuck me…”

“No.”

“But that’s… why…”

“I won’t fuck you.”

“H-hah… M… M… Mas…”

“Hm?”

“Your hands are s-so filthy, it’s really turning me on, I…”

“What were you going to say?”

“...Master… I… I’m gonna cum.”

“Not without permission.”

“Please, let me cum!” Nyo thrashed again, before being once again greeted by the odor of his right armpit.

“You’re disgusting. You smell of piss and sweat and you shit into a bowl, and now you’re covered in slime. You’re sniffing your own armpit and getting hard off of it. Your body is nothing but a sexual tool. I bet even if I deny you, it’ll fill you with pleasure, right?”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir, I’m disgusting.”

“A filthy fucking dog whore, right? You want me to fuck you like a dog, don’t you?”

“N-not… quite like a dog, but…”

Nyo blushed. Imagining himself as this man’s pet, he couldn’t help but buck in Dominic’s hand. That was going to do it, and he couldn’t stop himself. Dominic held tightly around his shaft, leaning forward as he’d spit onto Nyo’s dirty chest.

“Beg like one.”

At this point, the half-demon was so hard he couldn’t refuse. He thought quickly on that request, remembering something he’d seen when snooping around in Dominic’s dungeon. His tongue lolled out, and he gave a small pant.

“P-please sir, let me cum… let me cum, let me cum, let me cum!!”

Dominic laughed again, much more high-pitched than before as he quickly stroked the other, causing Nyo to shake in his binds as he moaned and finally let out his pained, restricted orgasm, an arc of white hot semen shooting through the film of dirt and grime on his body as he’d blush and groan. Dominic stroked harder, inserting his finger for good measure to cause an explosive strand to shoot Nyo in the face and neck, making sure that he prodded Nyo  _ just _ enough to extract most of his orgasm, leaving the rest inside as he’d walk forward and pet the other’s head, inserting two of his fingers in his mouth for good measure.

Nyo’s body went slack. As he sucked on those fingers, his head spun, and he only barely registered Dominic’s voice.

“I’ll let you feed if you become my obedient little fuck pet. You won’t have any rights, but you’ll be full… until you repay what you did to me.”

Nyo nodded… he couldn’t refuse. After all, this was what he wanted.

This is what he  _ truly _ wanted all along.

~ END


End file.
